1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a method for processing images. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for processing images in a liquid crystal display.
2. Description of Related Art
Regarding image contrast enhancement for a conventional liquid crystal display, an input image is mostly processed by being analyzed on a histogram to obtain characteristics of the input image and determine variation of the input image. After that, brightness of a backlight is adjusted, such that the difference of two adjacent gray levels is enlarged and the image contrast is thus enhanced.
Although the foregoing method can be used to achieve the image contrast enhancement, the input image has to be modified before the brightness of the backlight is adjusted. In other words, processing the input image is not related to the adjustment of the brightness of the backlight. As a result, the brightness of the backlight cannot be relatively adjusted according to the image modification, so some areas of one image frame may lack uniformity and appear to be particularly bright or dark when users watch the image frame.